A lost game
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: In voilume VI. chapter XXV. and XXVI.whe got a hint of something which would have needed a little further exploring...Summary: They say that the most dangerous games are not those with the power to kill you, but those by which you could fall in love...


A/N: well again I'm plagued by one-shot ideas and well because I loved this manga pretty much and as you see on the title list in my profile you can see that I have a multy chapter story planned to this, but the choosing is still on so I will do this little story which come to me after re-reading the manga. Really, we had there a lovely yaoi moment, well more then only one, but none of those were fully shown sadly…

* * *

The lips covering his own felt slightly cold, but they softness surprised him slightly, brushing against his own lips ahh so sweetly. Long fingers gently brushed his checks, this gentleness coming from a Vampire Marquise was truly something he would have never imagined beside the fact that even thought Di…no Sharlen had deceived him, but now was he here holding him, kissing him and being on his side. Of course you can't be a descendant of St. Phellios in this time and not be careful, even if this was tempting, his heart whimpering for affection he knew that it would only be an illusion. He had fallen two times for that illusion and the only thing it had brought him was sadness, but this wasn't also true, he had his precious, sweet, innocent Falan and masterpiece, his son Illsaide with the blood of his Merarim princess mother. He would not fall for the illusion again, but maybe was he allowed to enjoy this pleasure. Most people already thought him to be weird and sick, oh please they whole family had brought the term _'incest'_ on a new level, because he felt attracted to not human creatures, in his option there was nothing wrong with that in his option so sleeping now with a vampire wouldn't be that bad.

Sharlen pulled away slowly from those pale lips, holding back a smirk as the other man whimpered at they loss. His plan was going up perfectly, when first arriving here to this city, this castle he had thought that he may have a harder job to do in getting the lord on his side, but fate seemed to be on his side. Leaning back in pushed Sharlen the other on the bed, long fingers working to remove the royal garments from the body under him. It wouldn't take long and he would destroy Phellios's family from the inside, he didn't care that he also bore that bastard's blood in his veins, he only loved his mother even thought she made a foolish mistake in loving a mortal. He would not make the same mistake as her, but then…why was he being so gentle and loving to this man? Yes he needed to act, to be able to play with the strings of his new puppet, but still why was he so gentle with this person, why was he so determined to make him feel pleased and why was his own heart throbbing like that in his chest? He hadn't acted like that with that little prince of La Naan, what was the difference between the two?

"Sharlen?" the soft way of how his name was spoken brought the black haired vampire out of his thoughts, warm hands touching his cheeks gently. Dark eyes looked in to pale blue ones, clouded by want, but also slight fear. Thought he needed to notice that it wasn't fear from what he was, but from getting to attached.

Now who would have thought, they had something in common, both wanting this little power game, but fearing to loose and fall for the other which could end in pain.

"What is it?" he asked the other as pale arms wrapped themselves around his neck, really were most people in this family really because of all those decades of inbreeding really so fragile looking?

Janed didn't answer thought only kissing the other again on the lips, pulling they bodies closer together which made Sharlen nearly chuckle in to the kiss. He felt the arms sliding down his shoulder and starts fiddling with his clothes to get them down. This also told him to continue his work in getting the clothes out of the way.

It took neither of them to long to get everything out of the way, the heat in the room increasing while outside a storm broke out. Jane laid himself back on the bed his eyes looking in to the dark eyes of the vampire over him. It pleased him that those dark eyes roamed over his body with both interest and hunger even thought he felt a little dust of pink clouding his pale checks at the attention. Sharlen needed to admit that the sight of the man laying below him, white blonde hair spread out on the soft silken sheets, flawless pale skin, a dusk of pink on his cheeks, thin pink lips slightly parted while those blue eyes never left his, this was truly an arousing sight. Sharlen claimed those lips again and soon would the other fully belong to him this is something he decided. Long fingers drew over heated skin, caressing and exploring every inch presented to them, each touch leaving a burning trail in they path. The vampire bit back a moan when Janed curled his leg up, brushing against his partner's hardening member which sent a wave of pleasure. Of course would Janed be more experienced in these matters seeing that he had fathered two children. Somehow that thought annoyed him in a way, but it all was banned from his mind when a pair of hands cupped his checks softly.

"Don't think about anything, only the two of us matter at this moment." Janed said softly, pulling they bodies closer together to create a pleasant friction when naked flesh brushed against naked flesh.

"You are right." Sharlen answered as he started playfully biting the lord's pale neck, smirking when the other pulled his head aside to give him more acces to it. Well when the offering was already there.

Janed hissed softly as a little flash of pain drove through his body as those long teeth broke through his skin, drawing his life blood, sucking at the wound like a child would do at they mother's breast. Sharlen meanwhile enjoyed his little feeding, Janed's blood had a bittersweet taste to it, the blood he had drunk so far was always either to sweet or grossly filled with fat, but Janed's, he really liked the taste. It only took him a few seconds thought to pull away and lick at the wound so that it would heal because of his saliva, he didn't wish for his lover to be weakened by blood loss. He couldn't wait thought any longer, he could feel them nearing, the Water King was nearing with his soldiers, why that mattered to him to do something to keep the other safe didn't matter anymore, it was something he couldn't describe and couldn't even concentrate on properly. Soft warm lips pressed against his, tasting the metallic taste of the crimson colored liquid. Tongues battled for dominance, saliva truckling down they chins, the sweet scent of lust filled the bedchamber. The blonde man shuddered in delight as those deadly hands trailed down his chest, stomach and tights, caressing his skin sensually. He wanted this, he wanted to belong to this man and have him on his side as long as it was possible. Pale blue eyes widened as a strange feeling mixed with a little pain flashed through his body as a finger entered him. Sharlen placed the little oil filled bottle on the night table, looking at the Janed's face which betrayed everything he was feeling at the moment and it pleased him to see the other shiver in pleasure which he caused. It didn't take long till he pushed in the second and third digit, stretching the other so that it wouldn't hurt to much in a few minutes, searching for the right spot…a loud moan and whimper from Janed informed him that he had found what he was looking for. This was probably the first time that he took himself so much time to prepare a partner and look more for they pleasure then they own, he hadn't even spent so much time with Seillez.

Janed was desperately trying to keep himself under control, but failed as a new moan left his lips when those long fingers brushed against something inside of him which made him see the stars in front of his eyes. How long ago was it that he felt carnal pleasure running through his body? Ah yes, when Illsaide was convinced so many years ago, but it never felt this intense, maybe because in those cases was he in control and not another. But currently it didn't interest him, he just wanted Sharlen to take him, to take him now.

"Sh…Sharlen…aahhh, ju…just do it already…" Janed gasped out as he forced his eyes open to look in to those onyx ones which reminded him of the dark night, something he always loved as a child.

"As my lord wishes." Sharlen replied smirking as he withdrew his fingers causing the other to whimper at the loss before placing himself in to position and kissing the other as he pushed inside, muffling the pained scream. Things were not easy on him seeing that he needed to pull forth every bit of his self control to stay put then no one had ever warned him that Janed would be this blissfully tight.

Janed tried to blink away the tears which glistered traitorously in the corner of his eyes as an intense pain flashed through his body, luckily kept Sharlen still and his body started to slowly adjust to the feeling of having Sharlen fully sheeted inside of him. His heart skipped again when the vampire leaned down and gently kissed the tears away while brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from the others check making his blush return at the affectionate gestures. Janed felt a strange warmth bubbling in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Sharlen's neck and pulled him as close as it was possible, signaling for the other that he was fine now. This was all Sharlen needed as he pulled himself out of the fragile body nearly to the tip of his manhood and pushed back inside, aiming just for the spot he had found not long ago. Each thrust sent waves of pleasure through they bodies, trying to find a steady rhythm. It didn't take Sharlen to long to find it and he was certainly pleased when Janed started moving his hips to meet each of his thrusts. A moan escaped his own lips, the warm tightness around his member, the sweet sound of Janed's moans and whimpers were the most wonderful music to his ears, no one had ever this affect on him.

Forget the rules of this control game, they had both lost already and would bear the consequences later, thought if he did something against it…just to be safe.

"J…Janed…y…you can dr…drink from my blood…" Sharlen said panting as he pulled the two of them in to a sitting position, driving even deeper in to the fair haired male's body.

"I…I un.._ngh_…understand…" Janed gasped out, the new position really getting to him, really he though he had more control then that, but he complained what the other requested from him. Bringing himself closer to the raven haired vampire's neck and biting down on that flawless skin, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. It was a strange feeling, but coming from Sharlen it was wonderful.

Sharlen gasped at the little pain, but the sensation it brought to him was worth it. He held back a chuckle at Janed's eagerness as he was sucking at his blood thought now he needed to push him away gently.

"Hold back my dear, we have more then enough time for this, but now we should continue." Sharlen said softly kissing the other before pushing again inside the other while his hand sneaked down to his lover's erection, wrapping his hand around it.

Janed moaned against Sharlen's lips as he felt now a second flame burn inside of him at the sensation of Sharlen thrusting inside of him and his calloused hands stroking his member. This was pure bliss, and he felt his climax approaching. Pushing his hips harder against Sharlen he signaled to the other to go harder, faster then he didn't trust himself to be able to make proper sentences. Luckily his partner understood then now were his hands gripping his hips and slamming inside of him more strongly making those flames inside his stomach burn even greater till suddenly white flashed in front of his eyes, his body shuddering from the climax as he practicularly screamed the other's name. Sharlen couldn't also hold it anymore, he pulled the other tightly against his chest when Janed's tight muscles wrapped themselves even more around him, throwing him over the edge, and making him spill himself inside the warm body in his arms.

Both men fell on the bed panting and spent, but still feeling pleased. Sharlen carefully pulled the covers over they naked, sweaty bodies before pulling the pale haired man against his chest. As he had thought before, they had both lost this game of control as he felt Janed snuggle closer to him, his eyes closed. A faint smile appeared on the vampire's lips as he leaned down kissing Janed's pale check before closing his own eyes feeling sleep take over him while outside the storm still raged on as the Water King was readying his attack on the castle.

_Owari _


End file.
